Birds of Paradise
by WillowingEnds
Summary: Squad Eight's Captain and Lieutenant, aside from appearances, have a very comfortable relationship. Do either really want anything more? ShunsuixNanao
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here, first one using two canon characters as the main pairing. I hope it's good.  
Inspriation: ****Tanabata****. Bird of Paradise flower  
Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I am not him**.

She had no problem with her birthday being the same day as the Tanabata festival. The fukutaichou of squad eight stood beneath one of the few trees near the festival grounds. She looked out into thr crowd with sharp, vibrant blue eyes.  
"Who're you looking for Nanao-chan?" She holds back a sigh and turns her black crowned head to look at her captain.  
This was one of the reasons she resented the holiday. The _romantic_ story behind it always inspired her taichou to act out more then usual. That and the squad members with hangovers the next day. "No one sir. I just noticed your reiatsu disappeared. Now I understand you were hiding it."  
"Ah, don't be so cold Nanao-chan." The man with long wavy brown hair grins widely. His brown eyes spark with mischeif. "Your kind and handsome taichou even got you something."  
Nanao raised an eyebrow, slightly adjusting her glasses. As if it wasn't warning enough she said in a cold voice, "This had better not be inappropriate captain."  
Shunsui chuckles, "Of course not! I just noticed you haven't visited your favorite stall. I can't have my beautiful Nanao-chan going hungry on her birthday."  
"Thank you taichou." Nanao smiles slightly, reaching out to take the package of six sweet bean jelly pastries. She gets a small annoyed mark when he grabs her hand and tries to rub it against the slight stubble on his cheek.  
Out came an undecorated fan to slap his hand and cheek. "Oh Nanao-chan! Your so cold, today's a day ro relax."  
"Maybe I could if you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself." She snaps, grabbing the bag out of his hand.  
Suddenly both have an arm wrapped around their shoulders by a woman with a mane of redish orange hair. "Hello Nanao-chan, Shunsui-taichou!" She says in a sing-song voice.  
"Good evening Matsumoto-san." Nanao answers, slightly supporting the woman.  
"Your to uptight!" Rangiku sighs, looking mournfully at the captain. "I thought that after so many years Shunsui-taichou would have rubbed off on you."  
"I did to Rangiku-san. I did too." He answers as Nanao _does_ sigh. "Did you get abandoned?"  
She nods, stealing a sake bottle off a stand. She takes a sip before explaining. "Gin ran off somewhere, Toshiro got called for a mission with Soifon, and the rest of my squad has gone home or passed out."  
"That's horrible." Nanao says sourly.  
"Absolutely tragic." Shunsui agrees in a serious tone. "Why don't we go play some games together?"  
Nanao pales, "Actually captain, I've got to get home and-"  
"Nonsense!" He says in a jovial voice. "It's your birthday, you must have fun!"  
"That's right! Knew I was forgetting something." Rangiku looks around, flustered. "Bought something for you-aha!" She grins, pulling out a small bag from her dark pink yukata's sash. " 'Snot much, but I thought your old one was getting...well, old."  
Nanao takes it and holds up a dark blue hair clip. "Thank you." She says sincerely.  
"Need some help putting it on?" Shunsui offers.  
"No sir." She answers sharply as they approach a stall. "And I'll sit this one out."  
Shunsui chortles as Rangiku hurries to the blushing vender to pay. "Come on, all you have to do is throw a ring around a peg."  
"My target practice is for kido, not child games."  
He grins, shrugging off his bright pink, floral pattern haori. "Then my Nanao-chan can hold this so she doesn't get cold."  
She scowls after him as he rescues the man from Rangiku before she could suffocate him. As he started in on the game she got her first real glimpse of his yukata.  
It was a very orange piece of clothing, but along the bottom were embroidered dark blue flowers. The belt that held it closed was a dark violet. On most it would look gaudy and idiotic but he gave it a majestic air.  
She shook her head, she preferred her simple outfit. It was a silverish blue color with a dark blue sash. It didn't stand out in the crowd of colors and that's what she enjoyed.

In no time Nanao and Shunsui were carefully hauling a snoring Rangiku to her office. It was much closer then her house and most likely unlocked.  
After they had placed her on the couch Shunsui looked at the festival grounds. "They're starting to turn he lights off to start the star viewing." He muses. "Why don't we go sit on the office roof?"  
"I guess it would be more suitable then flashstepping back for no reason." She sighs, looking at her captain. She reaches out and gently tips his straw hat so it sits evenly on his head.  
He grins, "Ah, is my little Nanao-chan _finally_ starting to thaw?"  
"Don't get your hopes up." She answers, shunpoing towards the office.  
Nanao stops and sighs as Shunsui looks back at her chuckling. "Slow as ever Nanao-chan." He smiles, taking his haori off her shoulders and laying it on the roof. "Ladies first."  
She glowers but sits down. He gets a pleased look but when she looks back up it's a calm one.  
He took a cross-legged stance beside her. "There's the river Amanogawa, separating Orihime form Hikoboshi." He points out the silver path of stars.  
"The story goes Orihime, the daughter of Tentei, wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa. She worked very hard to please her father but was sad because she could never meet and fall in love with someone. Tentai was concerned for his daughter and arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi who worked and lived on the other side of the river. They fell in love and were married."  
Nanao sighs, "I know the legend taichou. Tentai was displeased by the fact Orihime no longer wove clothes. He separated the two by the Amanogawa. Orihime begged to see Hikoboshi again." She stifles a yawn. "So now Tentai allows them to meet the seventh day of the seventh month."  
He smiles, still looking at the stars. "I knew you wouldn't know that last part! The first time they tried to meet they found there was no bridge. Orihime wept until the magpie noticed and promised to make a bridge with their wings. If it rains on Tanabata the magpie flock can't do this and the lovers must wait another year."  
Shunsui looks at his companion to see her fast asleep on the haori. Smiling he stands to pick her up. "You work to hard, little Nanao-chan." He says quietly, flashstepping her to her house. As he gently tries to open the door he jostles her and she snapped awake. "Ah Nanao-chan, if you could tell me where your spare key id I would rather not li-"  
She hit him with her fan. "I would have been fine to walk home if you woke me up Kyoraku-taichou!" She scolds, flying to her feet. She opened her door and hurried in, slamming it in his face.  
Shunsui smiles, having ignored her seething look. Beside the desk that held the paperwork was a bamboo tree with two paper strips. Ise-san did have a festive spirit. "Goodnight Nanao-chan." He calls before walking away.

Well, it was short but I think it was a good start. Please review.  
~Willow


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration: Candles; various Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach School has started and my brain is already running dead. But I'm updating.

Nanao sighed, unlocking the office door. As usual she was the first one in there. Which meant she had a couple of hours before her captain came in to bother her.

_ Even holidays have their good sides._ Nanao thinks, yawning. She would have to ask Hinamori-san about that human world coffee. She turned back to her desk and blinked. She was sure she hadn't left her brush case on the table last night when she had locked up.  
Moving swiftly to her seat, she opened one of the drawers. Exactly as she remembered, her brushes were under the ink well and on top of the signed reports. She changed her gaze to the ones on her desk.

The case was a dark blue with a cresent moon in the top right hand corner. Raising an eyebrow, she flicked the the lid off. Inside was a compact set of calligraphy brushes. And a note on bright pink paper.

Her eyes narrow as she picks it up, no doubt in her mind on who it was from.

_ Dear Nanao-chan,_  
_I forgot to give this to you last night so I thought to leave it where you won't miss it. Since I'm sure you'll want to thank your generous taichou I'll save you some time looking for me. I'm at squad thirteen with Jushiro pleasently awaiting your arrival._  
_Happy Birthday,_  
_Shunsui_

* * *

Shunsui smiled pleasently at the spike in reiatsu. "I think Nanao-chan likes her gift." He muses, taking a sip of sake.

His white haired companion smiles, pouring himself a cup of tea. "I do not believe your games endear you to her."

"Ah Jushiro, her mind works in confusing ways." Shunsui answers with a grin. "She even forgot about her paperwork for me."

"I don't know if that's a good thing captain." Kaien answers.

Shunsui simply tips his hat to the the man as the power flare draws near. "We'll see, we'll see." He looks back at his fellow captain. "I would feel safer if you greeted her though."

"Seeing as it is my division it would only be right." Jushiro answers quietly as they heard footsteps in the hallway leading to the garden in the thirteenth's area.

They all looked up as the door opened and Nanao entered with a very annoyed face. "Hello Ise-san. Happy late birthday."  
She nodded sharply, "Good morning Ukitake-taichou, Kaien-san. If I am disturbing your breakfast I can wait until alter to talk to my captain."

Kaien chuckles as Shunsui hurriedly replaces a worried expression with a light hearted one. "Nanao, it's the day after your birthdy. Relax a bit."

"Due to yesterday's festival most of our squad is unable to complete ther duties. I was expecting noy yo have to deal with your games until at least noon." She explains scoldingly.

He grins, "Even more reason to kick up your heels. You work to hard. Why don't we stay here? Or maybe later we could have a dinner by candlelight."

The fan flew out of her hand and hit him right between the eyes. Voice cold, she growled, "I don't know what your trying to do but it is not helping my mood."

Accepting her projectile from a Kaien barely stifling laughter she marched out. Shunsui sat back up, rubbing his forehead as Jushiro chuckled. "How does it feel to be rejected so many times by one woman?"

"Not good my friend." Was the answer as another cup of sake was poured. "But at least she didn't throw the gift back in my face."  
They chuckled, letting Nanao get her few hours of relief from her captain.

* * *

"This is a _Shinigami Women's Association _meeting! Not a fukutaichou one." A small, pink haired demon growls. "Can we please act like it?"

Nanao held back a groan as she looked around the room. She had forgotten about the SWA and the president, Yachiru Kusajishi, had not been happy with a late vice-president.

"Seeing as Boobie-chan and Yoyo are probably still passed out we can't do out usual reports on the holiday. So," Yachiru paused to think.  
During this brief respite Ise took a chance to look at who had shown up. Isane Koketsu of squad four, looking at the table. Retsu Unohana with her usual, gentle smile. The well known thirteenth division member Rukia Kuchiki. And with an unnaturally thoughtful face, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Nanao's eyebrow raised at the unexpected expression. She'd have to ask the vice-captain of squad twelve about her thoughts.

"I've got it!" Yachiru exclaims. "Let's play a game!"

The vice-presicent took a calming breaht. "What were you thinking of?"

"Kagome Kagome."

"The children's game based around a demonic legend?" Nemu asks quietly.

Yachiru nodded excitedly.

"But, would that work with us as Soul Reapers?" The black haired Kuchiki asked. Yachiru stared at her.

"I don't think so." Unohana agreed with her quiet voice. "Our power signatures would make it easy to guess, even if we restrained them."

Yachiru huffed, jumping from her chair and walking across the table. "Meeting's done then!" She growls and storms out the door.  
With the meeting ending unusually early, Nanao had some free time on her hands. Perhaps she could get the reports her captain had been supposed to sign without him knowing. If he had.

Reflecting on it, Kyoraku-taichou did care about his squad. It was strictly forbidden to take paperwork home. To do so was to be lectured a whole day by him which she'd rather avoid. So she'd only deliever the papers to where they needed to go.

Entering her office, she blinked in the flickering light. A candle on her desk was lit, but no one was in the room. She scowled at the food and note beside it.

_Closest I could get to my request earlier. Have a good evening, I took the papers._

**Ha! Second chapter out! I struggled with this one, truly I did. That's why it's short. I hope you like it.**  
**~Willow**


	3. Chapter 3

Inspiration: Pie, sake house Disclaimer: Nope, no Bleach owned by me.  
I found an interesting omake in the manga. Valentine's day. Might crop up.

"Your not even gonna buy him a present?"  
Nanao pushed up her glasses, looking at Rangiku. "Why are you so vindictive about this?"  
Rangiku leaned forward over her friend's desk. "He bought you a present for your hobby and good food. The least you could do is buy him ~something.~"  
"I use most of my income for personal resources." Nanao anaswered almost boredly. "I don't see why this year I should suddenly change my gift of leaving him alone about paperwork for a week."  
"well, you've benn a team for about ninety years now. One would think you'd care at least enough to do something for his birthday." She points out. With a quick look she grins. "If your low on cash you could always bake him something."  
Nanao's endlessly working hadn paused on the last report of the day. "Matsumoto-san, you can not be suggesting I cook for Kyoraku-tiachou."  
"Cook is such a binding term." Rangiku waves her hand. "One time thing, never again. Make it impersonal."  
"A pie?"  
Rangiku smirked, "I knew you really cared." Her grin got wider as Nanao's flustered look. "You can't hide anything from me. I'll be by your place with the supllies."  
Nanao's red face scowled as the busty woman left the office, a much more visable spring in her step. July was such a terrible month.

"What are your plans for your birthday?" Jushiro asked. Today they had decided to have their afternoon tea by the koi ponds.  
"The usual. Invite you, Kaien-san, Retsu, Yama-jii, and Rangiku-san to the local sake house. And Nanao-chan." Shunsui answers, smiling.  
Jusiro chuckles, "And as usual, she'll say no."  
"This is the nintieth year, maybe I'll get lucky."  
"Don't say that around her, she'll assume your being vulgar." A woman had approached with Kaien. "Good day Shunsui-taichou.  
Shunsui shakes his head, acting ashamed. "And Miyako-san is invited too of course!" She nods, his hidden apology noticed as the couple sat. "But how did you know who I was talkign about?"  
Kaien grins, "There's only one subject you talk so passinatly to Ukitake-taichou about. Or more correctly, one woman."  
Miyako turned her head as though to hide her words from the eighth captain, but her voice carried clear. "Maybe if he kept his eyes and hands off of other women it would help."  
"Trying to make her jealous won't work unless she see need to be. He flirts with anythign female." Kaien answers, expression michievious as his captain shook his head.  
"Has Nanao been giving you lessons in insults?" Shunsui groans, leaning back. He pulls his hat down over his face. "I'm going to sleep."

"Finally!" Rangiku exclaims as Nanao pulled the oven's door down. Eight pie pans, six mixings, and seven hours after four P.M later, they had a suitable pie.  
Nanao glares at the offending piece of food. "I don't care how popular his sections are or how misguided his squad's taste buds are, Kaname Tosen can not cook."  
Rangiku chuckles, pushing aside the baking supplies so her friend could place the blueberry pie down. "Don't let his second seat hear that. He's crazy loyal."  
"And your not?" Nanao accuses, brushing back her bangs and leaving a trail of flower on her forehead.  
"I brought Toshiro here, I should support him. But Hisagi, he's religious." Rangiku retorts. "Anyway, it's eleven. I've got the office to myself. I must get home. Sayonara Nanao-chan."  
Nanao raise her hand in farewell then, after putting a cover over her hard work, fell into her bed.

The sun was reaching it's zenith and Shunsui started on his forty-second pace. Nanao would scold him for carving a rut in the floor.  
If Nanao had been there. She wasn't in the office yet and it was noon. He was seriously thinking of going to her quaters and make sure she was alive. He altered his path to go ut the door just as she came in, a box in her arms.  
"I'm sorry I'm late taichou." She said, bowing. "I slept in and rushed over as soon as I woke up."  
"I was so worried about my Nanao-chan!" Shunsui exclaims relieved, trying to hug her.  
Having no free hands to curb his attempt, she resorted to her last defense. "Sir! Please be careful of the package in my arms."  
He puleld back, looking down at it. "What is it that's so important to Nanao-cham?"  
"A pie. Happy birthday taichou."  
"Did Nanao-chan buy it?"  
Shunsui raised an eyebrow at the blush dusting her cheeks. He place the ppie on hs desk and tilted her chin, smiling widely. "Hm, doesn't look like it." He brushed a finger across th top of her forehead and looked at the white powder, "You baked it yourself!"  
"Rangiku-san talked me into it. It's nothing personal at all!"  
Shunsui's grin grew. "I know Nanao's lying! Why don't you just confess how much you care and kiss your captain!"  
And there came a heavy book against his face. "Keep your unproffesional thoughts to yourself captain." she sat in her chair. "Have a good night at the sake house."  
"I take it you aren't coming then." He sighs.  
"No." She answered sharply. And he laughs, walking out.  
Sighing, Nanao started on the paperwork for the next day. She knew that unless Captain Ukitake stayed later then was usual for him, she ended up walking her Captain home.

A light tapping on her window called Nanao's gae away from her book to a Tell Butterfly. She marked her page and stood from her bed. Wrapped in an ice blue night robe, she walked over.  
"Heh he!" Rangiku's voice started the message. Nanao frowned, she knew they were only supposed to use these in emergencies. "Nanao! Oh, oh, oh Kami! You-you must." She laughs drunkenly and her voice soudned distant. "No! Keep him going! Anyway, you must get over here and hear this!"  
He voice faded again. "Qhere the hell are we? Oh yeah, we're at the Kuzuki sake hosue! Hurry!" And the message ended with more laughter.  
Nanao's lips tightened but she turned and walked out. Knowing her captain he had predictavly passed out and they were enjoying a joke at his expense.  
It was odd Matsumoto wasn't out cold yet but maybe she'd stuck to the lighter stuff. Yeah, and she was one of the koi fish Ukitake-taichou owned.  
She flashstepped to the appointed sake house. She walked in quietly, her nose crinkling at the strong smell. Rangiku waved her over, pressing a finger to her lips.  
Nanao came over, nodding her head respectfully to the black haired captain of squad four and Ukitake. Her eyes then settled on her captain, sitting between his best friend and Shiba-fukutaichou, the latter agreeing hardily with whatever was being said.  
Then his voice came into her hearing. "My Nanao-chan is as amazing as Miyako-san!" He admonishes. "She does all the officework, I don't know why I deserve her, and she baked me a pie!" He face lights up. "I ate one piece and it's is so good I'm goign to save it with a slice a day!"  
Nanao raised her eyebrow, her captain was very good at acting drunk, but this time it appeared he really was. "What did he drink?" She whispers, sitting between Miyako and Rangiku.  
"Fire whiskey." Rangiku giggles.  
"A whole bottle himself." Miyoko sighed. "He stopped counting how old he was a long time ago but reckoned it was time to celebrate with something stronger."  
Nanao scowled as Shusei's eyes focused on her. "Nanao-chan came!"  
"I'd prefer if you didn't act as though I was a child." She says coldly. He just smiles.  
"She's even wearing the nightrobes I bought her! Doesn't it just show off her cute face! Nanao-chan is so kawaii."  
Kaien chuckels as Nanao blushes, realizing she was indeed wearing her sleeping attire. Jushiro rests a hand on ehr shoulder. "I don't think telling him off will work right now."  
She nods, standing up. "I'll just be leaving then."  
"No, Nanao, you never comes to my birthday parties." Shunsui says sadly. "Please stay."  
She sat back down, her eyes soft, "Okay captain." She answers quietly.

Hooray! It's getitng somewhere! Hope you enjoyed.  
~Willow 


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to thank JenovaJuice97 for talking me into writing this chapter._  
_Inspiration: Charm and Cards Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

It was approaching one A.M and Nanao was certain someone had messed with her drink. It had to have been Matsumoto. The woman tried to pick out the culprit from the other blurry figures.

"Where's Rangiku?" She was horrified to hear her speech slurred.

"Rangiku didn't give her enough credit. She thought she'd have about half an hour." Miyako muses.

Kaien nods, smirking at the two from eighth. "To bad she's gonna miss the best part."

Nanao tried to glare at him but had the feeling it failed miserably. She turned at an unsteady hand on her shoulder. "Yes taichou?"

"You look so beautiful with your hair down!" Shunsui smiles at her, raising his other hand. "May I take off your glasses?"

"What?" Blinking, Nanao ran a hand through her freed hair. Narrowing her eyes, she turned away from her captain. "Where did she put it?" She growls.

Shunsui smiles at her, "No need to get worked up! Nanao-chan should wear her hair down more often."

"It's being unhelpful and only gets in the way. I'd cut it short but then it would get in my eyes." She responds, glaring at the paper promising to give her the hairclip tomorrow.

"No! Nanao-chan cannot cut her hair short!" Shunsui cries, placing his hands on her head. "I really like her hair. Just like I really like her."  
Nanao stared at him in silence. No one except Miyako noticed Nanao's empty cup.

To cover up her embaressment, Nanao took a drink from the cup right beside it. "Kyoraku-taichou, I don't believe you have any say in what I do to my apperence."

"Hm, maybe. But take pity on your old but still handsome captain." Her grins, laying his head on her shoulder.

"It's because you were so intent on celebrating getting old that I got dragged into this." Nanao says quietly, looking at the cup of supposed 'tea' in her hand. It didn't taste right. Then again, being around so much sake could kill taste buds even if you didn't drink any.

"Ise-san?" Kaien raises his eyebrow. Nano blinks at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Miyako smiles.

Nanao eyes them suspiously before turning back to Shunsui. "I have to say I like your hair too. It's long and wavy."

Kaien snorts. Nanao blinks, had she said that? Aloud? "It looks soft too." She covered her mouth, what had loosened her tongue so much?  
Shunsui smirks, "What else do you think about your captain?"

She opened her mouth to respond nothing, but was betrayed again. "You have amazing eyes. I mean sexy-" She froze, blush rising to her cheeks. "I mean kind!"

Nanao jumped to her feet as Kaien started to laugh. "I'm leaving. Good evening taichou."

"Morning." He corrects. "Take the day off."

Her embarrassment strengthened when she realized he was quite sober and woul remember this wenever she returned. She'd never hear the end of it. "I'm never going drinking again." She scowls and walks out. Something told her shunpoing would not be a good idea.

* * *

"You told the drinks weren't to be refilled, correct?" Miyako accuses. "And Rangiku to get her hair down."

"I claim the firsat, but Matsumoto-chan takes full credit for the latter." He answers, pulling his hat up. "Have you heard anything on Captains Fon and Hitsuguya?"

Kaien grins, "Changing the subject, but no. Why?"

"Last notice of them was when they confronted the Menos and unusual group of Hollows." He replies. "I was thinking maybe the local guard there had let something slip and a rumor started."

Miyako shakes her head. "Only rumors about those two are that they're in a secret relationship."

Shunsui raises an eyebrow. "And I'm a saint."

* * *

"Momo's blind and Shuuhei's an idiot. For two totally different reasons." Rangiku says in a sing-song voice, barging into Nanao's quarters.

"Get. Out." The woman snarls, her head under a pillow.

Rangiku smiles, putting her hands on her hips. "Is that anyway to speak to your friend and savior?"

One of the violet eyes looked at her. "Friend is under questioning."

"I brought hangover medicine." She held out the hairclip. "I'll go make it now while you decide if you want to live or not." She winked. "Then I'll tell you my new information."

"Do I even want to know?" Nanao groans, still not moving.

Rangiku sighs, placing the clip down. "Yes, I think you do."

Nanao half-heartedly sat up and listened to her friend prattle on about relationships that, in her current state, didn't really matter. All she wanted was relieve from the pounding behind her eyes.

"Honestly, he doesn't even remember her!" Rangiku exclaims, walking back in.

"Rangiku. Shut up."

The woman blinks, then grins, handing the cup of tea over. "That was your frist night drinking. No wonder it made you so tongue-loose as Miyako says." Nanao raised her head, a questioning look masking it. "You don't remember."

Nanao paled at the all to pleased tone, "What happened?"

"I'll elave your tiachou to explain that. You have a day off." And then Rangiku walked out.

Nanao leaned back, shading her eyes agianst the harsh light. Something told her she'd been 'dealed a bad hand.' Human sayings were so confusing.

* * *

Shunsui grinend. He'd never had such an enjoyable birthday party. Humming to himself, he looked up as the office door opened. "Nanao-chan! You should be at home!" He cries, concerned by her haggard look.

She snorts and raises an eyebrow, "You'd not get anything done sir. And I want to know what happened last night."

Shunsui grinned, holding up his hands. "Nothing Nanao didn't agree to." He winked. "You basically instigated it with that pie."

Flushing, Nanao hardened her gaze and took off her glasses. "Kyoraku Shunsui, tell me what has made you so misguided about my feelings?"  
"I, well, you see..." He starts to explain.

Nanao scowled, she was never going to drink again.

_I hope this is good enough! Please leave honest reviews, I'll make sure to read them!_  
_~Willow_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter five! I hope you like**

**Inspiration: Division, orange**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine**

"Two goes into eight four times and then…" The voice trailed off as Nanao opened the door to the office. She looked at her captain almost hopelessly.

"Are you trying to do the squad's budget again?" At his small nod she walks over and puts the papers back on her desk. "For all that you are a great captain, math is not one of your strong points."

He smiles, "I was just trying to help."

They both turned towards the office window as a cluster of orange leaves scraped against it. July had slowly turned to September, green leaves turned colors and Shunsui's desire to sleep outside had also faded. He had taken up daily residence in the squad and was continuously disturbing her work schedule.

She looked at the paper, pulling a new sheet over. "You've ruined this now, I'll have to redo it."

"Surely it's not that bad!"

"Forty-nine divided by seven is not eight, it's seven. So four thousand, nine hundred, thirty-five is seven oh five not eight oh five." She corrects. "Continuing on we'd end up paying to much. And don't do your work on the report."

He had the grace to look embarrassed at his simple mistakes. "Would you like to work at this desk? The chair is much more comfortable."

"Thank you but no. Comfort equals laziness which leads to mistakes. Why do you think the Academy was so unpleasant?"

"Huh." He grins. "My little Nanao-chan is so grown up school had reasons for everything!"

Nanao looked up at the silly face he was making and reddened. "I'm not an idiot! I know there were reasons, I just couldn't figure them out!"

"Ah. Nanao-chan is so mature now! Her face must be re-"

The fan flew across the room and hit his nose. He looked at it confused, then tried to see if any damage had been done. He looked like a cat not certain if it was put-out or angry. "Your so mean to your complimenting captain."

"I'd like to get my work done." She replied shortly. "I have plans to go to the Gotei's library and look up kido. I hear it has much more information." She put her brush into the inkwell a bit to hard and some of the jet black liquid hit the floor.

Nanao glared at it and stood. "I'll return shortly." Walking out the door she mumbled, "The things I do for this division."

Becoming bored, Shunsui followed after.

* * *

Shunsui walked towards the office with a satisfied smile. In his hand was a box in a plastic bag. He stopped as an unfamiliar smell wafted through the open office window. His grin widened as he heard Nanao curse and none to quietly.

"My dead Nanao-chan." He leaned his head in through the window. "Such languid is not fitting!" His eyes appraised the shining surfaces of the office. "But how hard working."He ducked a sponge thrown at his head as Nanao stepped over the puddle of orange scented cleaning solution. "All I do for this division, for you, and this is all the thanks I get?"

She started pacing, fuming, and casting glances his way. "I cleaned today because a _single _bright spot of floor stood out. I probably shouldn't have though. Do one thing for a man and you'll end up doing it a million times."

Nanao headed to the door the same moment he opened it. "You have a letter from a Shihoin." She said scathingly, ducking under his arm. "I didn't read it but I have a good idea what it's about." She didn't look back as she finished with, "Have a fun time at your escapade."

Shunsui shook his head, knowing better then to follow after her when she was in this mood. Instead he went to sit at his desk and inspect one of the sources of his fukutaichou's anger. At the sharp, distinct writing his face darkened. What could have happened that would have Yoruichi, who still had an ill reputation with most, write him?He opened it with some hesitation and skimmed through it. He started to smile then laughed aloud. "Yoruichi you sly creature!"

* * *

Nanao walked into the library and pulled a book off the shelves without looking. She sat at a table and started to read, but didn't really comprehend it. Why was she so riled up over a simple letter?

Yes it was from a beautiful female who she knew had been a good friend of her captain's but that hardly mattered now.

She paused, page half turned as she read a poem. She had picked up a book of this silly nonsense? This one was a surprise enough to wake her from the strange musings.

_Hard working she is_

_Being lazy it good now and then_

_But I love her so_

She blinked, what in the world? Who wrote such an unrealistic thing? Her face softened into a smile, she had a good idea. Shunsui-taichou was always leaving snatches of poetry around the division. It had caused many broken hearted women and greatly confused men to appear.

Her hands curled as she slammed the book closed. The man was so careless of who he hurt along the time he played his flirtatious games. To many nights she'd be with a member of the division crying over a man.

Men were cruel beings who hurt without meaning too or how they did. Maybe that would be her next topic in 'Please be Moderate.' For men to be more clear when they were joking.

She put the book back up quietly and picked out one more to her tastes. Not a moment to soon either for her captain came in at that moment, a spring in his step.

"Nanao, your in charge of the division while I'm away. Three days at most. I know you can handle it. Good luck good luck."

"What?" She stood up as he walked back out quickly. "Where are you going? Captain!"He didn't answer and had disappeared when she followed him out. She glared in his general direction before shunpoing to find the man who had the best chance of knowing where he was going.

"Kaien-sempai." Nanao called, standing in front of the thirteenth division.

"Ise-san."

She turned at Miyako's gentle voice. "Hello Shiba-san, have you seen Kaien?"

The woman shook her head. "Captain and Kaien left a few minutes ago after receiving a letter."

"From Shihoin." Nanao shook her head. "What has she done now."

"Was that not the one exiled?"

"Yes, but she still has many friends here." Nanao answered. Where had they all gone and why?

**This one was short, again, but I'll try and make the next one long! Please tell me what you think!**

**~Willow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, gonna try and make this longer. I added this to my original plans so I have no clue where it will lead but I had one part I really wanted to write.**

She really had not had a clue what the office was like without Shunsui's presence somewhere in the Soul Society. It wasn't even time for lunch, he hadn't been gone for a day, before she received three men all asking her for dates.

She was going to run out of excuses or the men would start realizing she was lying.

Then, the _females_. Ten of them had come in, expecting to find a sympathetic ear for there romantic woes. For some reason they felt a need to use the comparison of her and her captain. He flirted with her not the other way around for heaven's sake!

"But it must hurt for you to be in love with him and for him to play you without ever realizing."

Nanao held her calm. "I don't love him."

"Oh, don't like to yourself." The woman waved her hand.

"Get out."

"What?"

Nanao didn't blink. "Get out. I'm sure you have something to do."

The soul reaper stood and nodded, "Sorry fukutaichou."

"And if anyone's out there tell them I'm busy as well."

The woman nodded again then hurried out. Nanao sighed, leaning back. Why this sudden increase in visitors? It was worse then her captain being there, she could work around her captain's chattering. She knew how to answer it at least.

She hadn't even got one report done. Realizing this, Nanao reached over and raised the first paper. "Bill from local bar. Compensation for damages by Lieutenant Matsumoto of squad ten and Captain Kyoraku of the eighth." she hissed. "Why do we only get these when he's not here?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku is a useless fool!"

* * *

Shunsui sneezed. "Sorry Jushiro, some pretty lady must be speaking about me." He laughed.

"Not me." Yoruichi mocked, stepping out from behind the door. "Byakuya's sister said I looked food in this one?"

Both men nodded, "She's got a much better eye then Soi Fon did." Yoruichi mused, moving away to look in a mirror.

* * *

Nanao put the paper on his desk with everything else he was supposed to see to. She turned as her door opened, eyes annoyed. "I have nothing to say to you."

Rangiku smiled, leaning against the post. "Did you forget about the meeting today?"

Nanao did not swear as others might but she did shunpo out the door with Rangiku on her heels. How could she have forgotten about the second seats' monthly meeting? Another thing to blame her captain for, he'd probably took down the note she left by the door to remember; for her to relax.

Relax was not the end this deed would receive.

Exiting the meeting Nanao adjusted her glasses, staring in wonder and anger at the latest budget update. Somehow five hundred yen from squads two, six, eight, and thirteen had been withdrawn with no explanation entered for any. And a thousand from the Shihoin stores, and while they were far from their old noble standing, a theft was inexcusable.

Nanao had no doubt her captain was somehow to blame. Well, while she was reworking the papers she'd just take the money he set aside for his saki to balance it out. She could be downright vengeful when she wanted to be.

_How many flasks can I sell out of his stores in three days?_ She wondered mildly, adding up how much she'd have to charge to get the money back.

Her mind drifted to the others, musing how they would add it back. Omeada could get it from his own family long before Captain Fon returned from her mission. Same went for Miyako, stepping in for Kaien, from the Shibas. In fact, all of them could get it from personal stores except her.

She was going to make sure her captain didn't have saki for months.

* * *

Shunsui felt a chill of foreboding but shook it off. He turned to Kaien, "You're a married man, what kind of dishes did Miyako use?"

"I have no clue." Kaien admitted, scratching his head and barely avoiding breaking any of the china. "We were on a smaller budget then three thousand. Miyako was very simple with the whole thing actually." He smiled apologetically, "Sorry I can't be more of a help."

"I think this would be good." Jushiro said, holding a very light green dish with gold designs on the edge.

Shunsui laughed, nodding, "Leave it to our local Casanova eh?"

"Don't call for me that please."

"Now to find gifts." Shunsui went off, a very excited spring in his step.

* * *

Nanao awoke early the next morning. The second day without Shunsui-taichou. She was tempted to roll back over and go back to sleep, but instead shook her head and got dressed. What was happening today? It was September nineteenth, no one's birthday she believed. Well, except the third seat of eleventh, how did she know that again? Never mind, the budget, she was going to fix that today.

She pulled out the list of the spots he hid his saki she had made. She had collected two of the stashes and sold both.

One hundred out of five hundred plus the three hundred from Shunsui's personal store of money, that meant she needed a hundred more before her captain returned the next day.

She adjusted her glasses, sighing. He was surely to blame somehow. Now that she thought about it, every squad who lost money had a link. A very obvious one seeing it was the cause of three of the captains were gone.

Yoruichi Shihoin.

Nanao sighed, she wasn't even going to bring it up. Instead she turned to head from her quarters to the office only to run into Miyako. The soul reaper was trying her hardest to appear calm, but Nanao instantly knew something was wrong.

"Follow me to my office. We can talk in private there." Nanao told her calmly, leading the way. She unlocked the door, noticing an odd cut out from the rest of the ground to the right of it. Shunsui dared to hide the alcohol so near her office, the insult that was.

She shook her head, Miyako was more important. Shunsui may say Nanao was cold but she cared greatly for the wellness and happiness of her friends. She gestured for the woman to take a seat while she went around making tea. "Start from the beginning."

Miyako's hands shook as she fixed her cup the way she liked her tea. "It was almost a relieve to have Kaien gone for three days. I love him but I need girl time too. Pamper myself, take care of insecurities, start missing him. But something's been bothering me for a while now."

Nanao pouted the tea into the quaking cup, very worried. She had never seen the strong, quiet woman so shaken up. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's not half as bad." Had Shunsui said something like that before? She wasn't sure. It sounded like something he would say.

"I trust Kaien, I really do. It's his family I don't . Never really agree with noble customs." Miyako continued. "But there's this noble girl, Rukia Kuchiki I'm sure you've hear of her, in our squad. I'm afraid those elders will have our marriage dissolved in favor of her. I know she likes him too."

Nanao sighed. Love was not her area of expertise, shown yesterday. Shunsui would be better off comforting this woman even if she was one of Nanao's dear friends. "What brought this up?" She said, with the correct amount of concern in her voice.

"Rukia is gone as well."

Nanao put her cup down, rubbing her temples. _Damn, what a way to reassure her Kaien._ Was all she could think. "Miyako, I'm sure where ever he is he is with Ukitake and Kyoraku. They won't let him do anything. Plus, he's not the kind to."

Miyako nodded, slowly calming. "Thank you Nanao-chan."

* * *

"She doesn't like you. She admires you. Two totally different things." Shunsui informed Kaien as they sat in the chairs. Both watched as Rukia Kuchiki quietly talked to her brother. "Even if she did she knows you're married and her brother's tamed her into doing nothing he does not approve of."

Kaien sighed, "I'm just a bit worried about her. She's not fitting in well and only herself around me."

"If anyone, blame her brother." Shunsui replied before they both became quiet as the music started.

* * *

Nanao glared at the senkaimon as one by one the missing soul reapers came through. Strange, all had someone to leave with. The second of twelve needed to speak with Ukitake, the Kuchikis left together as did the Shibas.

And by some cruel fate she was left with her captain. "Sir." She started.

She was silence by his arms wrapping around her and he lifted her up, smiling widely. "They said only the devil himself would catch Yoruichi Shihoin and he did!"

"What?" Nanao glared at him, her book raised, poised to hit.

"Kisuke, the demon, finally got Yoruichi to agree!" Shunsui crowed, grinning still.

Nanao frowned, casting a freezing look at the guards of the senkaimon. "Stop speaking riddles."

The pleased expression still present he placed her down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, "That's wonderful! But it still doesn't excuse you."

"What do you mean my lovely Nanao? Surely this outshines anything that's happened since I was gone!" Shunsui answered as they walked back to the eighth division. His joy faltered at her cold, serious look.

Calmly tipping her fingers, she listed the reasons. "You, as well as four other high ranking officers disappeared for no reason perceivable. You also assumingly took five hundred each. _You _added an extra hundred for your saki stores and allowed multiple bottles of your 'hidden' stashes to break."

He stared at her, horrified. "What did you do to repay the five hundred?"

"Took all of your saki money and sold your stores."

Shunsui ran into the door. "What? What!"

Nanao smiled quietly to herself. It wasn't everyday she got one up on her captain.

**Gr. Not quite as long as I wanted it but at least I got something out. Next one, when I get around to it, will start a bit more darker I think.**

**Insecure Miyako=fun fun fun. Try it sometime.**

**~Willow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

It was a cold November noon, and Nanao was very aware of the date. All of the soul reapers who remembered felt the air of sadness and resentment still present on today, the fifth. It had been like that for a hundred years now and she had the feeling it would continue.

The office was unnaturally quiet. Both brushes had worked all morning so all the reports had been signed. Nothing of importance had happened so they had no where to be. But neither wanted to go home and be alone with their memories. Neither wanted to bring it up either though.

Nanao was sitting back in her chair, reading a book. She had read it so many times it was near falling apart and she could quote every word. It was the last one that had been read to her when she was little. She wondered if she'd be proud of her now.

For his part, Shunsui was marking down random poem lines, noticing how kido spells could unlock a whole trail for one. He remembered how his poems would annoy her. He wondered how the others were fairing. None of them had lost as close a friend as he had, except maybe Soi Fon. He wondered if she was doing okay, even if it wasn't his place to.

A cold draft came through the door neither had noticed was open. They looked up at the same time, Nanao sighing. "We should really have the door fitted better."

"Yeah." Shunsui agreed mildly. "Want to go get some noodles for lunch?"

Nanao stared at him, wondering if he realized how out of context that question was. But, the thought of warm broth and vegetables was too tempting. "Yes captain."

"Great, it'll be my treat." He said with a smile.

They exited at a walk, her slightly behind him as was usual. They weren't in a hurry, no shunpo was needed. He looked over his shoulder and gestured for her to come walk beside him.

She blinked, finding herself enveloped by the pink haori and the straw hat on her head. "Sir," She started sharply.

"Can't have you getting a chill now Nanao-chan." He laughed.

She scowled, "Why do you not listen when I tell you not to call me that?"

"Because Nanao is to cute not to be a chan." He answered with an even wider grin. She looked away, annoyed to find a blush on her cheeks. "Even though you're all grown up you still look like you're playing dress up in that."

"Sir!" She hit him with her book on the arm, surprised he would remember such childish games and a bit embarrassed.

He just smiled, reliving the memory. "You never dreamed of hitting me back then." His mood grew somber. "The first time I saw you I thought you were her daughter. You looked so alike."

Nanao looked down, wishing she could dodge the conversation. She had been trained not to show emotion, but it was a struggle everyday now. She couldn't find a way around answering him though, so she might as well tell the truth. "I thought of her as a mother. She taught me a lot, almost everything I came to the squad with."

"I felt so betrayed when she disappeared."

Shunsui didn't comfort her immediately. He didn't do it with over zealous words or acts but with honest truth, just as she had. "She was a very good friend of mine, even if we disagreed about a lot of stuff. She was a good lieutenant, if lazy like me. I clamed myself for a long time afterwards."

"I don't want to go eat." Nanao said quietly, her ears ringing with guilt. She had blamed him too for the first couple of years. Then she'd thrown herself into the academy, determined to honor her mentor's memory the best she could.

The still danced around her name.

Shunsui nodded, scratching his head. "Kinda useless to head back though. Nothing to do back at the office."

"All you ever do there is sleep." Nanao challenged, moving back to normal behavior.

He pouted, "That's not fair to say! I worked today!"

She sniffed, "You're trying to make up enough leeway to get your saki back."

"Surely you don't think I'm that low of a man!"

"Maybe."

A small smile trembled on her lips. He was a major part of her life now, that was for sure. Captain, support, friend. She had learned to be herself from him, not what was expected.

"That hurts Nanao-chan!" He laughed, "Hm, what to do."

Nanao frowned. She didn't want to be alone but she was kind of worried about the look on Shunsui's face. She slapped the hand reaching around her shoulders. "Let's just go walk in one of the gardens."

She started down the path before turning and pushing the hat up out of her eyes. "And don't touch me sir. That would not be proper."

"Leaving work in the middle of the day isn't proper either." He reminded.

"Relaxing so you can work better is not a crime." She responded coolly.

"So you finally understand me!"

"Not hardly, I can just concede you a point on that matter."

"It's the same thing Nanao, don't lie." He said in a sing-song voice, following after her.

* * *

Nanao had known it was a bad idea. But it had been _that_ day, she had given him a chance. No, he had to abuse it. Admittedly, it had been sort of nice. She barely received any romantic advances from anyone besides her captain. But he always stepped in the way.

It left her wondering what he was playing at as she went over what happened.

A simple walk in the garden, that was all she had wanted. Shunsui had been a fine companion, silent for the most part. Then one of the more, persistent, men that had showed up the three days Shunsui had been gone came up to them.

He had been very polite. Asked her how she had been. Maybe she had been a little sharp in her answer, it was not one of her better days. But it wasn't enough to warrant Shunsui stepping to her defense in such a manner. Defense she did not need.

"Ise-san has had a rather tiring day and would like to relax a bit without bother." He had come up behind her, smiling a bit forcefully. The man had quailed and hurried away.

"What was that for captain? He wasn't bothering me at all!" Nanao snapped, glaring at him.

"I was just helping Nanao-chan." He had answered quietly.

Annoyed, she had returned to the office to get her book and then returned home. Her captain was so annoying at times, like he was no better then a little kid. She turned over and flicked the light off, to tired to do anything else that night.

**So, two chapters! That's my Thanksgiving gift. An accident really, I thought I had already posted six. And eight's halfway done, it might be up on Saturday. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**~Willow**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got some very large time gaps here. I hope I'm tying them all together.**

Having no romantic interests led to lonely holidays. Nanao knew this but she didn't really care about it. In her eyes, Christmas was just another excuse for people like her captain to miss work and not get in trouble.

She had not always thought like this. In her academy years she would celebrate it with her friends. But as time went on they had grown apart or died. Now her Christmas Eves were spent alone eating a small dinner.

And now that her captain had found out, he was determined to change it. Each suggestion he made she shot down because it usually concerned the two of them alone together. Like his most recent one.

"We could go have dinner then view a parade. I hear North America has some great ones." Shunsui smiled hopefully.

Nanao straightened the papers on her desk. "No sir."

"Why not?" He asked, seemingly crushed.

"Me being alone with you would be unprofessional."

He grinned, "But we're alone now."

Nanao looked flustered and a hearty laugh came from the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?" Rangiku asked, a playful smile on her face.

"No." Nanao snapped, glaring at her captain. "Do you need something?"

The woman waltzed in, leaning on her friend's table. "Not really. Just wanted to pass on a message."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow and Nanao scowled. "Who from?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki actually. Kind of scary really, seeing as he doesn't seem the sort. I actually blame that sister of his." Rangiku gestured with her hands, narrowly missing the inkwell. "Anyway, all high ranking officials are invited to a Christmas party at the Kuchiki manor. Fancy that."

Shunsui laughed, his eyes glittering. "We'll be there for sure! And it's either that Rukia or he knew your SWA president would take over anyway."

"Hm, you have a point." Rangiku agreed, standing up. "Well, I've got to go spread the word to those not invited."

Nanao shook her head as her friend left. Her fan immediately hit her captain's hand as he stood and he tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Ow Nanao! I was only going to ask what you wanted as a gift."

Scowling, Nanao stood up. "My preferred present would be for you to stop pestering me at every turn." For good measure she slammed the door behind her before flash stepping to the Rukongai.

She looked around at the shops selling all odds and ends. Rukon one was the best place for shopping. And while she did not put much trust in those who said her captain liked her, or that she liked him, she did know he got annoyed when girls flirted with other men around him. And what better way then with the most eligible bachelor of the Seireitei?

But she, like many, did not know what he liked.

She eyed the stores near her though, determined not to give up. There, surely that one would know. "Excuse me." She started, placing a hand on the shoulder of the raven haired girl staring into a window.

Rukia Kuchiki jumped and Nanao raised her eyebrow curiously. The noble was acting guilty, had she snuck out? She wouldn't be surprised if the former lower class needed to get out of the uptight house though, so she'd stay quiet. "Oh, Ise-fukutaichou." She said, sounding nearly relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm invited to your brother's Christmas party and I though it polite to bring a gift for the host." She explained, a much more acceptable reason.

The girl's face fell, looking at the window wistfully. "Oh, me too. I want to try and make him happier this year."

Nanao gave the girl a pitying look. She could not imagine what it was like to be adopted by a noble family, any family, and them to be ignored unless she did something unsuitable. She wanted to cheer the girl up somehow. She too looked at the book store. "Is there something in there you think he'd like?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't give enough money to buy it." Rukia explained. Couldn't find enough laying around the house was more likely, Nanao thought but looked as the soul reaper pointed to a certain book.

Nanao was a bit dubious now looking at it. Was the girl sure she lived with Byakuya Kuchiki and not an imposter? "A cook book?"

"A cookbook featuring meals to be eaten in the moonlight. Including a spicy bellflower salad." Rukia was clearly embarrassed now. "It combines everything I've learned he likes. It's a stretch, but I'm hoping-"

Nanao brought out her money. "Let's buy it."

* * *

Shunsui was failing. He didn't know how else to describe it. He could not find a single gift for Nanao. He had left the soul society a long time ago and was wandering around a small city in his gigai, looking for a gift and receiving many odd looks. He ignored most though, moving from window to window.

He was running out of time, he was supposed to return in a few minutes, and then there it was. It fit her perfectly. He wanted to just reach into the window display and take it, but he was an honest man. He went in and paid.

Extremely pleased with himself, he headed back to the Seireitei, unable to wait for the party in three weeks.

**I like this chapter, if it's short again. It was fun. I'm hoping the next will be better.**

**~Willow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, Christmas chapter! In the right month even. That was luck. This was all I got done this week, sorry, it was a bit busy. Agreeing to perform in the school annual Christmas parade is fun, but time consuming. No one told us we had to dance!**

Nanao had dress up in a silver, warm kimono. Snow was on the ground and she couldn't help but look concernedly at her captain who was dressed only in his usual outfit. "Captain," She started.

"Ah don't get disdaining with me Nanao. While you all dress up I can cut a fine image in whatever I wear." He laughed, keeping a bag under his arm as did she. Both had guarded the bags full of gifts carefully from multiple people.

Nanao shook her head, eyes narrowing at his pompous attitude. She didn't have time to answer as the door opened then and she was greeted rather unexpectedly. "Nanao-san!" Rukia exclaimed before schooling her features. "I mean, Ise-fukutaichou, thank you for coming. Onii-sama has been awaiting your arrival."

The twinkle in Rukia's eyes made Nanao smile. For a street rat who appeared to be tamed, she made an excellent partner in crime. A suspicious look from Shunsui made it all the more sweeter. "Well, come captain, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

* * *

Shunsui was sure something was going on. And it wasn't something of his doing for once. It was, unsettling, along with the smile Nanao had gained at the Kuchiki's name. As he followed the girl Nanao seemed to know well, he noticed he kept getting side glances that made him think he was an unwanted tag-a-long.

"Ah, you know what, I can just give him my present later." It wasn't something he wanted to give while the man could hide his reaction for that matter. "Jushiro's beckoning me over as well."

Nanao waved a hand dismissively. "Okay. Have fun sir."

Disgruntled, Shunsui walked up behind his white haired friend who had clearly missed him entering through the slightly crowded room. The man looked up at his friend who was slightly taller then him and the smile died on his lips. "What happened?"

He never was good at hiding his emotions from his best friend. Instead, he pulled out a small wrapped package. "It's a new type of tea supposed to help breathing." He explained, accepting the gift he was receiving in return.

"That doesn't explain anything." Jushiro pointed out in his calm way, excusing himself from his conversation with Unohana and the second of squad twelve, Nemu Shunsui believed her name was.

"Nanao's a little to close to these Kuchikis." Shunsui mumbled, turning slightly away from the rest of the room.

Jushiro looked over his shoulder. "With Rukia maybe, which is explained with the SWA connections. But she seems to not want to get close to Byakuya-san."

Shunsui too looked over and saw his friend was right, as usual. Nanao had stopped walking towards the host and Rukia had turned to her. The lieutenant whispered something to the younger girl then turned her around and pushed her forward. She looked around before drifting off into the crowd.

Relaxing, Shunsui smirked at his friend. "So, Casanova, what were you up yo? Finally putting the moves on her eh?"

"What? No." Even though he denied it, a light red overcoming his usually pale face.

"No need to lie. I've known for awhile you like Unohana-san."

Jushiro stared at Shunsui like he was mad and for the first time in his belief of this theory, Shunsui though he may be wrong. They both jumped at a soft voice behind the pale captain, "I see, Ukitake-san has feelings for Unohana-taichou."

The aqua-marine eyes of Nemu Kurotsuchi met theirs before she turned and moved through the crowd at a strangely quick rate. Casting an almost furious look at Shunsui, Jushiro followed after her. The captain of division eight felt like hitting his head on the wall. Why did everything seem to be going wrong for him tonight?

Rangiku drifted by at that moment, two cups of warm saki in her hands, he could smell it, and a new pink scarf wrapped around her neck. "Shunsui! Nanao's looking for you. Here."

She pushed the second cup on him as he walked past. He might as well give her her gift now before anything else went wrong. His two more stunning presents were for others, but he was rather proud of this one.

"Nanao! I heard you were looking for me!" He forced a jollier tone and was pleased when the woman didn't frown at him.

She nodded, looking into her bag. "I'm sorry I know it's a bit predictable but I couldn't find anything else suitable." Holding out a book, Nanao frowned.

Shunsui took it, smiling to encourage her down demeanor to rise. Poetry, how correct she had been. "Well, that makes mine all the more original!" He pulled out the carefully wrapped present he had bought for her and placed it in her hands. "Be careful with it."

As she unwrapped it slowly, he couldn't help but grin. He was certain she would love it and no amount of acting would be able to hide it. The carefully formed black hair was revealed as the paper fell away, The figurine truly was a masterpiece, the fairy's porcelain skin glowing in the light and the almost transparent wings seemed to make it alive.

The fairy had her knees pulled up, a book resting atop them. Though her head was turned towards it, her eyes seemed unfocused as though she was far away in her own thoughts. "Captain." Nanao breathed, carefully touching the details. "You shouldn't have!"

"Nothing's to good for my Nanao." Shunsui laughed before they moved with the others to where the dinner was set out. Another more mischievous smile came to his face. He took the seat across from Byakuya at the long table for the captains and the second seats. Everyone seemed to have been avoiding that certain seat, those who were left anyway. Jushiro and Nemu had not returned, Komamura, Iba, Hitsuguya, Fon, Omaeda, and Ichimaru had not showed up and Aizen, Tosen, Momo, and Kira had left early.

It was a bit empty now, but still enough for what he had plotted to do. He hoped it worked.

"What are you planning?" Nanao hissed, sitting beside him and across from the Rukia girl.

"Nothing Nanao-chan."

"Don't lie."

He ignored her as they started eating. He slide the present under the table onto the man's lap. He didn't take his eyes off the Kuchiki family head as the man looked down disdainfully and paled.

Shunsui and Nanao weren't the only ones who noticed, but it was more obvious to them who had just started eating. And the person beside Byakuya. "Are you alright Onii-sama?" Rukia asked quietly. When he didn't answer, she followed his gaze and her cheeks turned flame red. "W-What?"

Shunsui fought back the urge to snicker as Rukia picked up one of the rather 'unsuitable' manga books he had given Byakuya. What better way to get back at a man who was admired for his gentlemanliness?

* * *

Nanao shook her head at the slow silence that was starting to come from those sitting around the group. She needed to change the attention of everyone there before Rukia or Shunsui got into trouble. "Well, the night's drawing to ten and my captain and I have a very special present for two important people." She said loudly, standing up. Turning a questioning look to Byakuya, she was gestured to a door to the side that was still closed.

Shunsui stood as well, looking around. "Where's the Shiba lovebirds?" He called. The two were pushed forward to the door Nanao and Shunsui now stood by. Miyako was clearly a bit nervous and Kaien was frowning in confusion.

"Kyoraku-san, Nanao-chan, what's?" Miyako started but Nanao shushed her, a small smile on her lips as she straightened her glasses.

"You've been showing for three months now Miyako. You couldn't think to hide it from me, did you?" She said, eyes dancing.

Kaien looked between them, "What?"

Shunsui put a hand on the doorknob. "Congrats Kaien." And with his usual dramatic flair, he flung the door open. Miyako covered her face, one that was glowing red, looking between her fingers at her husband.

"I was going to tell you when I got over the shock myself." She mumbled as Kaien stared open-mouthed at the cradle.

"A baby!" Rukia shrieked through the silence, flying to her feet. "Miyako that's, that's wonderful! Wow, a baby. Our squad's gonna have a little kid wandering around!" Her voice was brimming with happiness and shock. "I'll baby-sit if Nanao can't."

Miyako smiled at her, genuinely grateful as the silence that had reigned started to break apart. The congratulations echoed all over the room, smiles abound. Jushiro clapped his fukutaichou on the shoulder, having finally returned. Kaien turned to gap at him, still clearly stunned.

Nanao smiled wider as Miyako was pulled away from her into a tight, spinning hug by Rangiku. She'd done her part, now she just wanted to move away from the crowd. Making her way silently through the small group around the cradle and stepped out the door that the item would later be carried out through.

It led out into one of the side gardens of the estate. She sensed another's spiritual signature, but it was faint so she had no worry. Moving forward through the flowers, she could understand why Byakuya-sama liked to walk here among the moonlight. As she thought this, she stumbled and an arm caught her.

"Had a bit much to drink?" The man from the garden her and her captain had visited asked, clearly guilty of this very suggestion.

"I don't drink." She stated, knowing full well it had been his leg she had tripped over. "If I'm disturbing you, maybe I should go inside."

"No need to rush darling." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't ya stay with me."

She glared coldly at him. "No thank you."

His arm tightened. "Don't you understand what I'm offering you? With all yer pretty friends around, no one would usually be interested in ya, much less get close to you." He whispered in a quiet snarl.

The words hit home and Nanao knew for the most part, he was right. But she would not lose her dignity to a drunken slob who had a few well aimed words. She turned to him sharply. "Sai." She moved her hand sharply and his body became rigid. Knowing how weak the spell was and that with him drunk his power could flare and break the bonds she added another.

"Hado sixty-one; six rods prison of light." She followed it up with the six rays of light going through his midriff. Nanao turned and bit her lip, moving through the flowers and to the edge of the garden before flash stepping away.

* * *

Shunsui watched as his fukutaichou left. He did not miss the glisten in her eyes as she hurried away. Walking past the trapped man, her glanced at him coldly. "Expect your place in the Gotei to be dismissed. This surely goes against one of the codes."

He shunpo'd past then, following Nanao's reitsu trace to her home. She looked up, brushing tears away. "Hello, Captain Kyoraku." She attempted to take on a 'suitable' air.

"It isn't true, what he said." Shunsui said quietly. "You're your own kind of beauty and a wonderful woman. Many people would love to call you theirs."

In a moment of weakness, she turned into his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her, eyes dark. "It's okay Nanao."

**This was very, **_**very **_**fun! The last part was definitely the hardest but my favorite part. Nanao being unusually unstable and vulnerable. Review?**

**~Willow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another large time leap. I just couldn't think of anything else.**

It was three months into the new year. Flowers were blooming, the morning dew didn't freeze, and the sun was warm enough to fall asleep in again. And Shunsui was determined to take advantage of all of this.

He had his straw hat pulled low over his face, lounging comfortably under a blooming cherry tree. It was his third resting spot of the day. The first two he had been chased from by Nanao trying to get him to work. She really did need to learn how to relax and enjoy the beauty around her.

The thoughts seemed to summon her for he sense her coming up to him. Having become tired of her kicking his hat off, though she'd only done that once, he lifted it as she stopped at his feet. "Good afternoon Nanao-chan." He greeted with a smile.

"Sir, we go through this come every spring. I'd wish you'd ne at least a bit more serious this year." She lectured coldly, proving sometimes spring did not melt everything. The gaze of her eyes told him she wanted an answer. Now.

He sat up on his arm, picking up a handful of petals. "I am Nanao." He nodded wisely. "Enjoying life is something very important."

She sniffed, "Seeing as some would see us as dead that's rather missing the point. And-" She stopped as he tossed the flower petals onto her head as he stood. "Sir1 What childish nonsense are you pulling now? It did not blind me if that's what you wish."

He grinned. "You seem to uptight. Maybe pulling such a childish act would cheer you up." And indeed, a small smile was pulling at her lips. That pleased him. "Ah! I was right! Dear Nanao is melting her cold shell to reveal the passion filled woman within!"

The had that had been reaching for hers got swatted by the file of reports in her other hand before said papers were dumped on his head, the papers spilled out onto him. "Get those done captain." She scowled, turning to leave.

"On one condition." He grinned at the idea coming to him. She stopped and he nearly gave it away by laughing. "If I get it all done today, you had to take the day off tomorrow and spend it with me."

She turned, pushing up her glasses, "There's over fifty reports there. There is no way that will happen." She responded.

"Does that mean you'll accept the deal?"

She thought for a second before, "Yes."

* * *

Nanao stared down at the collection of photos on the table in front of her. Sometimes the Shinigami's Women Association did not seem worth her time. Particularly when they couldn't reach the deadline for the Seireitei Communication article they were assigned.

"Only three of you got pictures of the targets and only _one _had one usable."

She said, quite disheartened. The month's theme was 'The Seiretei's Beauty'

No doubt who had volunteered _that_ theme. And the SWA president, who was

Conspicuously absent, had suggested taking pictures of the most prominent people of the Soul Society.

They had failed completely.

"Well, spring is about love, love is beautiful. I could always draw up a list of tips for the longing souls." Rangiku spoke up.

Momo chuckled quietly. "No offense Ran, but your advice in better suited for one night stands. Not long lasting relationships leading to love and 'beauty' as you say."

The woman pouted playfully as the rest nodded in agreement with the lieutenant of squad five. Nanao rubbed her temples. "We need something."

They all sat in silence as they thought about their options, until the door opened and an all to cheery Shunsui walked in. "Hello ladies!" He greeted animatedly.

"Kyoraku-taichou, I have to ask you to leave." Nanao stood, eyes flashing as she fixed her glasses. She did not have the patience for this at the moment."

"Ah, no I don't. Not yet anyway." He smiled, unperturbed by her glare as he waved the folder. "All done."

She stared at him, knowing her fellows were watching confused. She took the pack of papers and looked through all of them. "I don't believe it." She said simply. "In less then three hours? You?"

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Shunsui winked before practically prancing out.

In a voice rich with mirth, Rangiku loudly proclaimed. "Girls, we have our target! Tomorrow, we will report the beauty of blooming love!"

"We are not in love! Or falling into love either!"

**Okay, short, very short. But it's a transition chapter of shorts. Hope it was okay though.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nanao had a book with her. He could see it from here. As Shunsui locked the door, he smiled widely. She wouldn't get a chance to read it toady.

Nanao looked down at the large book under her arm. Whatever her captain had came up with to annoy her this time would certainly bore her, so she was prepared. She came upon him locking the office door and wearing a wide smile.

* * *

"Good morning Captain." An air of resentment was in those words, but he simply nodded.

"Indeed it is Nanao-chan! And it'll only get better."

_I doubt that._ Nanao thought sourly. But so far he was behaving, which was a vast improvement on what she had expected. "So, what are your plans?"

Tipping his hat up, Shunsui rubbed his chin. "I would prefer to wing it." He lifter a hand as she opened her mouth, eyes flashing. "But I knew you'd throw a fit. So, the idea is a game of flash step, lunch, and then a surprise."

Having chosen to ignore the last part until the time came, she focused on the first half. "Why flash step?"

"You'll want to do something productive." Shunsui smiled, seeing it as his way of showing he knew what she approved of. "And tag is fun. Truthfully, you need work on it. You're terribly slow."

Nanao stiffened, knowing he was right and hating it. She pushed her glasses more firmly on to her nose. "Then start sir."

"Catch me if you can Nanao!" Shunsui laughed before flashing out of view. She gritted her teeth and concentrated as going as fast as she could before taking off after him, leaving the book forgotten by the door.

His path, for all he had said he had planned it out, had no real course. She would get to one small store and be told she just missed Shunsui before his reitsu would flare just enough for her to find him before it disappeared. So she shunpo'd past self-owned stores and poor people selling what they could to make a living. Before long she found herself buying that which she could to help them.

Soon, she was moving through the Rukon looking for her foolish captain. Yes, she was happy to help, but her wallet was most certainly lighter then it had been.

There he was, she was off again.

* * *

Shunsui said goodbye to the woman who was selling the weavings before leaving with Nanao's aura coming up behind. She had gained speed since they had started this morning, but she was also clearly tiring. So, he stopped at his last destination and waited for her.

"Nanao-chan, you finally caught up." He greeted the woman who was breathing a bit heavily. "You must be tired, would you like to rest?"

She shook her head, standing resolute. "I'm fine to continue Captain."

He grinned at her determination. "Ah, but I'd rather have some lunch with you then be chased around." At her annoyed and somewhat confused look, he pointed to the small noodle shop behind her. "I still owe you that meal."

"Oh." She said quietly, not quite looking at him as he walked her into the restaurant owned by an old couple. "How did you find such an out of the way store sir?"

He smiled, taking a seat in front of the cooking area and greeting the man and woman by name. "I made it a habit of finding nice, unknown places owned by kind people. I like the homely feel of them." He explained, ordering a bowl of spicy udon for himself. "Miya also makes the best deserts."

"Shunsui-san, you flatter me to much." The grey haired soul called from the kitchen. "What'll it be for your latest interest?" She nodded at Nanao.

When he saw the increasingly annoyed look on Nanao's face Shunsui laughed. "No, she's my vice-captain. Professional day off."

Miya snorted, "That's not the first time I've heard that from you." She carefully placed the spices in each meal. "She looks a lot like your other 'vice-captain.'"

Nanao blushed slightly as the two bowls were pushed towards them. The old man winked at her as he handed over the chopsticks. "Keep him in line will ya? You look sensible and I'm rarely wrong."

"Arata-san's right in the aspect she keeps me in line." Shunsui agreed, pulling the food closer. "She doesn't let me keep saki in the office."

He was pleased to see Nanao was relaxing here, which she hadn't had a chance to do lately. As he joked around with the two owners she slowly started to join in the conversation. Forgoing his sleep to do the useless paperwork was certainly worth it.

_Why did Yama-jii even invent most of the procedures? A permission slip for discharge from Squad Four?_ Shunsui snorted, which was a mistake because the spices went up his nose and had his sinuses burned to his companions' laughter.

Within moments then he jumped to his feet, shock on his face. Nanao started, looking up at him. "What is it Captain?" She asked, on her feet in a moment and a hand on where her sword stayed hidden.

"No, no." He waved off her defense. "It was just I realized if we don't leave we';; miss our last event."

Releasing the hilt, Nanao's face took on the original annoyed look and she hit his head with her fan. "Do not worry me like that taichou!" The effect of her anger was diminished by the two laughing souls behind her.

Shunsui raised his hands, "Leave that beating for later! We have to go."

* * *

His enthusiasm was infectious and Nanao followed him out after bidding goodbye to the owners and promising to return.

Nanao had enjoyed eating at the noodle shop more then she would admit to her captain. As he moved away through the surrounding trees, she spotted a rather annoyed looking Soi Fon and a giddy Rangiku, who snapped a picture of her and Shunsui. Nanao followed this view up with a rude sign that she would never perform in front of anyone else.

Of course, Rangiku got a picture of this too.

She chose to let them slip by in favor of figuring out why her captain would bring her to such a, a _personal_ place. This problem, oddly enough was pushed aside by something greater. Such as, Shunsui opening a senkaimon for no reason.

"Captain we can't-"

"We can." He grinned at her reluctance. "I already had the papers filled out. So," Without anymore ceremony, he pushed her through and waved at the left behind SWA members.

Nanao stared up at the night sky with the stars in the wrong positions before whirling on her 'abductor'. "Where are we?" She demanded, only more infuriated by his smiling face.

"Some town in North America where a fair is being held. With a ferris wheel." He said, producing two gegeis out of what appeared to be thin air. "I thought it the perfect end to such a peaceful day."

'Peaceful day' was _not_ how Nanao would have termed the time spent with him today, but had to silently admit she was excited. She hadn't rode in a ferris wheel since she had dies, so any time before was forgotten. With only a show of reluctance, she followed him to the lit up ride where he produced, amazingly, tickets for both of them.

He held the door open for her, causing a group of girls behind them to giggle or swoon at the 'romance' of the whole thing. Nanao rolled her eyes, teenage females, how unobservant. It was clearly nothing more then politeness on her captain's part.

* * *

To be truthful, the ride passed in a blur of color and joy for Nanao. When she entered the into the Seireitei again, her face was glowing. "Thank you, very much Shunsui-san." Nanao bowed, a slight tint on her face. "I truly needed that."

"I know Nanao-chan." Was his only answer as they spilt paths.

**Chapter eleven, wow didn't realize that. Well, how was it? It was very fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review?**

**~Willow**


	12. Chapter 12

The issue had been published within hours of her return, the rumors had started flying by midday, and Nanao had come to a horrible conclusion. She was attracted to her captain. And not by a small amount.

She had tried to rationalize it. There weren't many attractive males in her life, she had thought. But that was a lie. Many of her fellow second seats were males, _and_ good looking. She just wasn't interested in them as she was her captain.

Nanao refused to admit it though. It was just the fact he looked out for her. There was nothing more. So, for the last month she had avoided speaking to him when it was not strictly necessary. This had become increasingly difficult as he had started to become worried about her.

She had even taken to visiting the poor, and usually better than other, bookstores in the Rukon to easily to remove herself from his vicinity.

In fact, she was heading home from one such trip as the clouds drifted in the blue sky above. She was trying to concentrate on what she knew about this author instead of all the remarks her captain would undoubtedly be making on the wonderful weather. Nanao had discovered, as many others had, that trying not to think of something only brought it to the forefront of one's mind. It was becoming increasingly annoying.

Her head came up at a snap of a foot placed incorrectly when trying to be quiet. She turned to see a half circle of twelve raggedly clothed men behind her and her face fell into one of displeasure. _Is this what my life has come to? _She though despairingly as she examined them and their low quality weapons. _Avoiding my captain to be harassed by a couple of inexperienced thieves?_

"I'm sorry men, but I don't have any money and if I did, you wouldn't be gaining any in such a rude manner." She said calmly. "I am in a bad mood at the moment and could easily claim self defense. It isn't very wise to target a ranking member of the Gotei."

In hindsight, Nanao wasn't sure why she thought that would deter them and had taken advantage of the troublesome thought in her head to use as the scapegoat. The most aggravating thing was that from that moment on, everything unwise she did had Rangiku saying 'Oh she's thinking of a certain _man.'_

A tan man in a brown shirt with a dull blade jumped at her and her only reaction was a widening of her eyes, surprised that he would actually be stupid enough to do that. Then, a flash of pink floral came into her view and she turned her head, missing the move that made the man trip past them. Her captain was standing in front of her, a dark look in his eyes as he tilted his hat up.

"Bit of trouble, eh Nanao?"

His words held no tone of joking as his gaze swept over the men, pinning them in their spots. She shivered at the feeling of his spiritual pressure filling the small street and sending cold chills over her skin. "Sir."

Shunsui cut across her, a small, condescending smile on his face. "You boys wouldn't be trying to harm my Nanao-chan, would you?" He said quite calmly. "Because, beside her ability to severely handicap all of you, if you did manage to hurt her, many people would be out for your blood. All of squad eight for harming their respected and beloved lieutenant and many other fuku-taichos to name a few."

"Then there'd be me of course."

Nanao stared at her captain, rather taken aback by this very different personality. Was this on her account? No, it must be because she was his only capable vice-captain to date, she should not let her own feelings blur the truth.

Yet his ability to instill such fear in such few words was, frightening.

As the men ran off, begging forgiveness, he turned to look down at her, a stern look on his face. "Nanao, you should be more careful. Where was that beautifully smart head of yours to even let such an incident develop?"

She blushed, knocking the hand away from her head and turned to walk back down the street, head held high. "I could have handled it sir."

"Really? A moment later and you would have been cut." He reminded, following her.

A kido went past the rim of his hat and he looked at her, startled at the angry look behind the raised hand and flashing glasses. "I would have handled it. I'm not a little girl to be coddled anymore." She snapped before walking away stiffly.

Shunsui rubbed his face, depression etched in every line. "That 's what you get for trying to act heroic." He muttered before falling into step behind her.

**It's short, it's been a while, I'm sorry! I just felt beholden to get something out before we went into a week of testing. Please review?**

**~Willow**


	13. Chapter 13

Nanao sat at her desk, pen working away quickly and with a brutality she could only release on the thin surface of the reports. After the incident in Rukon, Shunsui had not let her out of his sight from the moment she left her house in the morning to when she returned in the evening. She had even had to point out how ungentlemanly of him it would be for him to stay with her, then why she would not stay in the barracks. One would think an assassin had targeted her, not a random group of men wanting any Soul Reaper.

Some, Rangiku, would call it romantic. Most, Rangiku, would point out she should be happy her captain cared so much. One, Rangiku, didn't get a single reason why she was annoyed.

Said someone was lounging on the vice-captain's couch, eyeing the man working in the room in front of them with a small smile. "He's working on paperwork, that's another upside." She pointed out, earning her a dirty look from her friend. "I'm just trying to help.

"Keep your advice to yourself Matsumoto." Nanao answered in a cutting voice. "Or tell someone who'd listen. Speaking of which, isn't Gin expecting you somewhere?"

The woman's face lit up, a sharp contrast to the dour mood filling the office. "That's right! Thanks Ise-san!"

Scowling after her, Nanao pushed up her glasses and returned to work before she gave into the temptation to kido the man who looked at her as though he was ready to follow should she move to join her friend.

"Sir," She said shortly, annoyed by his head snapping up like she was going to be surrounded by hooded men. What an idiot, he would have sensed their presence before she even got a word out. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "Have you finished for today? I need to know so I can send a butterfly for the third seat so they can turn them in since I can't leave without you following like a dog."

The disdain in her voice was clear and she even allowed herself some pleasure at the wince her words called up. "Ah, yes, thank you Nanao."

She went through the process of sending the Hell Butterfly before walking over with the papers she had finished to place them on his stack of completed files. As she turned to return to her seat, he caught her wrist.

It was instinct, caused by her high strung nerves. She whipped around, the blue light flying from her hand to strike through the wall where her captain's head had been just a second before. Her apology died on her lips as he stared up from where he'd ducked, disbelief clearly etched on his face. Instead, she let loose a verbal lashing that had been building up for days.

"I had every intention of dealing serious damage there, so do you still belief I can not take care of myself? I am capable of fighting anything thrown at me, that is what the Academy is for. And if you think after this I will allow you, of all the most untrustworthy people, to follow me, when you are so susceptible to Saki, without objection, you are mistaken _sir._"

Her being and aura was ice as she started to turn away from him, but his quiet voice made her pause. "I'm sorry."

Nanao turned, "What?"

Looking sheepish, Shunsui smiled nervously at her. "I should have more faith in you and I was planning to apologize sooner but every time I opened my mouth you looked like you were going to kill me, so, I'm sorry Nanao-chan." He wilted under her cold gaze.

She leaned over his desk, hands firmly placed on the desk so she didn't lose any stability. "You think 'I'm sorry' will make up for you undermining any respect the squad has given me, of all the events I've had to cancel because of your tagalong antics?" Nanao hissed, feeling surprisingly better now that she was allowing the anger within in her to whip out as she had not done in years.

"Um, no."

"Correct."

"Then, how about this?"

It was only a moment between the time she noticed the playful smile on his face and when his lips were melding with hers, a shock of surprise and chemistry striking through her body as he stood to tenderly hold her body to his.

With a shriek of outrage that held a tinge of regret, she pulled away, swatting him with the thick file she lifted from his desk. Turning away from his stunned and bruising face, she pushed past the hulking form of the wide-eyed third seat in her efforts to get out of the same room as the man who called such a mixture of emotions from the dept of her mind and soul.

* * *

Her feet carried her to the place that had always been a safe haven to her, from when she was a little kid to today. She say among the books of the Gotei's library, in a section so deep in the history section that she had to conjure up her own kido light to see if she wanted to. But, the confused woman preferred to sit in silence and darkness as she struggled to sort out what she was feeling.

That annoying man had even made it impossible to speak to her Zanpakto, her mind thrown into such disarray that to even attempt was to put her beloved place in danger. Some logical part of her pointed out it wasn't really his fault, but it was so much easier to blame him for everything that had happened.

It was his fault Lisa disappeared, his fault she had to be cold and apart from everyone, his fault she was know as a shrew and his fault she was in love with him.

Her eyes snapped open as he banished this thought. What a nonsense notion, really. She couldn't be in love with him, the whole concept was a lie.

Nanao shook her head, glancing up at the light moving through the bookcases. "Nanao?"

Whispering denial to herself at the shiver that coursed through her, she stood, knowing if she avoided him it would only lead to this scene again. She called an answer, "I'm going to head home for today since our work is done."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, my Nanao-chan."

As she walked passed him, she glanced at him, wondering if he had always said it like that and if she'd just ignored the possessive overtones.

**Was that a good return chapter, I hope so for your enjoyment! Please review**

**~Willow**


	14. Chapter 14

Shunsui looked down at the mission form and sighed, tipping his hat so that the sun didn't obscure too many of the words so he could read it again. A ream was needed for a routine check of the Rukongai and it appeared his squad was the only one not extremely busy with paperwork or the investigation of the missing souls. Times of peace could be as much of a hassle as a blessing.

Besides that, if he didn't give Nanao a chance to accept the position of leader for the expedition she could do horrible, unspeakable things to him. Not that it would be that bad, he was certain she had a soft spot for him in her heart. But she had been threatening to cut off his hair for years.

Sitting up, he smiled over his shoulder at the woman who had just been on his mind. She looked relieved, an odd expression for her to be wearing when she was tracking him down. "Good afternoon Nanao-chan." He greeted. "What can I do for a beautiful woman like you?"

"You can stay awake and sober for the rest of the day and show me what's in your hand." She replied, but not with the usual cold tone she had when speaking of work to him.

Shunsui pulled his haori back over his shoulders as he handed the paper over. "Anything for the light of my life."

"Keep your flattery to yourself." She answered, pushing her glasses up as she read the paper. She was smiling though, a warm, delighted grin. "Miyako just had her baby."

"What!" Shunsui exclaimed, jumping up so quickly his hat fell off. "I didn't even know she was in Fourth today!"

Nanao actually laughed at him, a glow in her face and eyes. "No one could find you. It's a beautiful baby girl. They've named her Amaya and all three are still in the ward, no guests are allowed yet but Kaien brought her out to meet us briefly."

"Well I'm not just going to send a message! I must congratulate them in person!" Shunsui declared, moving forward. "I'll let you decide what to do with that mission Nanao-chan!"

As he went away, he knew she had forgiven him. Daring to blow a kiss over his shoulder, he ignored her half-angry, half-amused yell as he flash-stepped away to try and get past Unohana.

He would lose, but at least he could say he tried when they asked why he didn't come earlier.

* * *

Nanao glanced down at the paper as he left and smiled. Maybe her end of April message got through to him if she was letting her take charge of a group of two Soul Reapers for a cleansing mission. Being honest enough to admit that him trusting her made her irrationally happy might help as well. Others had noticed her more upbeat mood as well but no one had commented to her face and that suited her fine. What she didn't acknowledge was not yet true and she could continue in her role of professional, kind second seat to the third most unreliable captain of the Seireitei.

Chuckling to herself at the title, she turned and headed off to prepare, feeling lighter than she had in weeks.

* * *

"Spilt up and look for anything unusual or with high spiritual pressure." Nanao ordered, the fourth and fifth seats, holding the mission's orders in one arm. "You should be looking out for empty houses or destroyed communities as it appears a group of Hollows has decided it would be easier to hunt clusters of souls together rather on their own."

She pushed up her glasses, leveling stern glares at each of the Soul Reapers. "Send a Hell Butterfly if you see anything. Don't go charging in alone, we don't know what our opponents might be capable of."

Receiving sounds of agreement, she waved them off to cover the area's perimeter as she took the interior. Nanao enjoyed the sun shining through the leaves to lightly caress her skin, but kept her mind firmly on the task at hand, it would not do to be caught unaware on her first mission in years.

The breeze of her passing blew stray hairs out of her eyes before she paused on a tree branch to check the reitsu levels thirty feet out from where she was on all sides. It was calm, almost non existent. Now, that was abnormal, she couldn't even catch traces of her subordinates who she should have been able to sense even this far away. Even if there weren't any souls the flux of the Soul Society's own reitsu should have been somewhere.

Nanao frowned, tempted to send out a message, but if it turned out to be a false alarm people might return to seeing her as a helpless woman just hitching a ride to rank with a captain's seeming infatuation with her. She most certainly would not be having that.

Sliding the hilt of her Zanpakto out of her sleeve just in case, she started moving forward again. All her senses were on high alert now. It was a thrill to be back on the field again, she was secretly wishing she would run into a Hollow or two just because a real fight was looking like a nice break from her monotonous duties as a vice-captain.

As though called by her thoughts, a strong force washed over her, taking away her breath before she flash-stepped to the side to dodge a forked tail that slammed down where she had been standing just before.

Shunsui wasn't going to be thrilled when she reported this in.

She mentally reprimanded herself for calling him by his first name even as she drew her sword to face the large, dragon-like Hollow before her. "So." She called. "This is where you've been hiding. Tell me, have you always been able to mask all reitsu changes or did that develop after you ate your comrades?"

"Oh, a smart and curious Shinigami." It hissed in a feminine voice, it's masked mouth not moving. "Maybe I'll gain more helpful knowledge from you than I did from those last two weaklings."

Eyes narrowing, Nanao ducked the swing tail as she unsheathed her wakasashi type sword and calmly held it in front of her. "I doubt you managed to kill my fourth and fifth seat seeing as they are hardly incompetent. Wounded yes, but your hopes to devour me are unfounded. I am Nanao Ise, second seat of squad eight."

"Sorry I don't remember the names of my meals!" The Hollow roared, diving at her with jaws snapping.

Nanao glared at it, using shunpo to move to the left. Did It honestly think she'd be that easy to catch? "Hado thirty-two, Okasen." She barked out, firing a yellow flame from her Zanpakto in a horizontal ark. Not pausing to see what kind of hit it took, she reeled off a binding spell, bringing her Zanpakto up to cut it's mask in half only to have the breath knocked out of her as it's tail caught her in the side and threw her against a tree.

The Hollow cackled. "I thought you were smart girl!" It crowed as Nanao sat against the tree, dazed. "I don't _mask_ spiritual pressure, I eat _all_ of it. That includes your silly magic spells." It reared back, placing it's front feet on either side of the tree. "Goodbye Death God."

Suddenly the Hollow was reeling back, blood bursting from a cut on it's shoulder and back. A low echo of "Blind, Uzume." Reverberated through the clearing, but it was gone just as quickly as the Hollow was as a burst of light caught it across the face. Nanao landed, sword sheathed, replacing her glasses on her nose and put her flowing her hair back up.

"Kido is not only attacking and pinning, so yes, goodbye Hollow." She growled.

Turning on her toe, she slide her Zanpakto back into the holster under her uniform's sleeve and hissed as a rib cracked. She forced the pain off, knowing her squad members needed to be found and returned to the fourth squad before she could allow herself the indulgence of feeling pain and being healed herself.

With one last check of the area's new normal reitsu, she moved off to find her companions and send a message to Rangiku for help.

* * *

Looking up at the open door as a figure blocked the sunlight, Shunsui smiled. "Ah, Rangiku-chan, if you're looking for Nanao-chan she's on a mission but Miyako had her child this morning and the little girl is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Besides my Nanao-chan that is."

"Managing to compliment everyone mentioned, how sweet." Rangiku smiled. "But I just came from seeing them both," She ignored Shunsui's confused and then concerned face. "And was on my way to ask Izuru or Gin if they wanted to go drinking with me to tell you. Nanao's in fourth but didn't want me to tell you because she'll be back tomorrow."

She watched the sudden changes on his face. He seemed stuck somewhere between concern and anger. "Not tell me? He grumbled, standing up. "Not only that she had returned but was wounded? And what right does Retsu have to not inform me about my second seat's status?"

He left the office in a whirl of white and black instead of his usual pink storm. Rangiku smiled after him, arms crossed. "You know, I really think he loves her." She mused before heading off towards the third division.

"Retsu-san." Shunsui called moving through the fourth barracks. "Retsu?" He turned the corner and came face to face with the captain he was looking for. "There you are." He barked, ignoring the small flash of dark blue in here eyes.

She smiled, removing his hands from her shoulders and straightening her black braid. "Can I help you Shunsui?" Her words were kind, but a subtle bite hid deep within them.

"Yes." He answered her without any preamble. "Why did you not tell me Nanao was one of your patients?"

Unohana looked at him, the smile not leaving her face, though now it seemed confused. "Excuse me?"

Glaring at her, Shunsui started gesturing wildly. "Matsumoto-san was kind enough to come to my office and inform me that my lieutenant was in squad our when no one else thought I should be notified. If she's hurt I should have been called for _as soon as she came through those doors!" _

His voice died as his old friend clapped a hand over his mouth in an abnormal forward move. "Shunsui-san." She said calmly, but a warning in her voice. "You will not disturb my charges with your shouted words. Nanao-san is here, but you just assumed she was injured, and while one of her right ribs was broken, she is fine as of now."

"Then where-" He broke out but she held up her hand to silence him again.

"Ise-san is helping Isane-san take care of your fourth and fifth seat."

"Who would like you to not see them in their defeated states for fear they disappointed you." Nanao snapped at her captain, having come through a side door in time to catch the end of the conversation and assume the rest. "Now please fetch me a form so I can make my report and I will join you in the office tomorrow to give a more detailed account if it is so needed."

Shunsui blinked before running towards her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Never, ever, leave Rangiku to tell me anything about you when you return from a mission."

Awkwardly putting his back, Nanao rolled her eyes. "I promise sir."

"Good."

Nanao looked down at him, a small smile on her face that she wiped away as quickly he looked up. "Sir, let me go. If you crush me I won't be back for weeks, or forever."

He let her go quickly, kissing her cheek and ducking the swat that came his way as he skipped out of the squad.


	15. Chapter 15

Life had returned to normal in squad eight. The captain disappeared, the second seat hunted him down after her work was done, the captain came back looking sheepish, and they went around avoiding the Office in case Ise-san went off again and blew another hole through the wall.

Nanao was even okay with staying in the office again, it allowed her time to rebuild her kido energy without anyone noticing just how weak she was because of how the reitsu was compressed within the barracks. She had forgotten how much her Shikai took out of her. It was a style she did not like using for that reason and that the twelfth squad would no doubt like to examine.

She shivered, she may want to know why and how her power expanded, but not like that. They would make her push her limits before her time, may even cause her to burn out, and that would make her lose her job and possible reek havoc with her body. Now she was pondering her power instead of working, what a bother.

"Nanao-chan, are you alright?"

Looking up, she nodded at her captain. He would notice and know why, he had been the one to find her after her first experiment with the technique. "Yes sir, I'll just take a break to get some tea. Please don't abandon your reports."

He grinned, tilting his hat up as he stroked his chin. "If I don't will you bring back steamed buns?"

Nanao nodded, a smile in her eyes as she stood up. She could probably get the buns from Captain Ukitake, the only other captain to know the basics of her Shikai and where she planned to get the tea.

* * *

They had chosen the perfect spot to make a recovery home for the captain of the thirteenth squad. Nanao smiled as she crossed the small bridge covering the large koi pong to knock on the door. It was such a peaceful and natural setting, a wonderful place to heal one's body and soul repeatedly.

Entering at the welcoming call, she paused on the threshold, frowning at how paler than usual the man looked. "I can leave if I'm bothering Jushiro-taicho." She stated.

"No Ise-chan, I'm fine, just a bit weak." He assured, gesturing for her to take the seat across from him. "I'll just ask Kiyone to bring two cups of tea and?" He glanced at her quizzically.

"Steamed buns, captain would like some."

Jushiro nodded, a smile on his face as they heard footsteps hurrying away. "She's much to concerned over me, she or Sentaro are always outside my door."

Crossing her legs, Nanao nodded, "That's good though. If you need anything, they're right there."

"It can get annoying though."

"Some things can't be helped."

"Like my best friend?"

Nanao chuckled before becoming serious. "What I came to talk about is my Shikai though."

He nodded for her to continue as Kiyone set the table and bowed out, giving Nanao a look that clearly communicated she was not to stay long. Tilting her head just a it to acknowledge that she understood, Nanao focused back on the captain. "I fought that Hollow a week ago and I still haven't recovered from it."

"Is it the same problem with your reitsu levels?" Jushiro asked, pouring tea for the both of them and offering her a bun which she declined before nodding. "Then I can only suggest regaining your normal levels and then practicing to push your limits. Maybe ask Shunsui to help you since you could do with a stronger opponent without getting hurt."

At her disgruntled look he smiled at her apologetically, packing the leftover tea and steamed buns into a boy Kiyone was holding, having entered merely seconds before. "I promise Shunsui will do all he can to help you."

"I know he will, that's the problem." Nanao frowned like a child and then shook her head to act like the adult she was. "Thank you though. I'll tell him to stop by when he can."

"That would be nice, thank you Nanao-san."

She stood and bowed, walking out, thinking how to explain what happened to Shunsui.

**Zanpakto explanation will be next chapter. Please review and a big thank you to all who already have!**

**~Willow**


	16. Chapter 16

She stared at the door one more minute before Nanao gritted her teeth and pushed it open and walked into the office. Maybe people wouldn't understand why this was such a hassle to her, but admitting the cold exterior she portrayed was just that, a shell, was aggravating. How long had it taken for everyone to believe it was her? "Captain." She called loudly.

"Nanao-chan!" He replied, his head appearing in the doorway that led to where the couch was. Holding up his hands, he displayed the forms and pen he had. "I wasn't sleeping, I was working in a comfortable place."

Her face was unusually blank as she held out the box of steamed buns. "Ukitake-taicho sends his best wishes and reminds you to stop by when you can." She said monotonously, barring his exit with an arm as she looked at the floor. "But first, I'd like to talk to you."

Shunsui smiled slightly. "Anything for my darling lieutenant . Why don't we go to the break room and have this conversation you're so eager for somewhere where I can eat and not get yelled at."

"Don't get the wrong impression! This is strictly work business." She snapped, making Shunsui's grin wider as she returned to normal.

Sitting on the edge of the furniture Shunsui had had moved in the moment he became captain all those years ago, Nanao turned and stared at him. "I'd like you to help me with training my Shikai." She said, diving straight to the point. "You already how it's kido-based and that it takes a lot out of me, but I've never told you exactly what it does."

His unwavering attention was nothing now to her, but for some reason it made her nervous at the moment. "My Zanpakto channels my kido into a refracting light that basically hides me from sight even if I am standing still. I can also," She faltered, knowing how insane this would be coming from someone like her, "Make one delusional with happy thoughts and laughter."

"Complex yet unexpected and simple, just like my Nanao-chan." Shunsui nodded wisely. "Good to see you're a trickster way deep down." He looked at her. "What's her name?"

"His." Nanao rolled her eyes, an almost sullen look on her face. "His name is Uzume. Why he took a female name I do not really want to know, though I can imagine why."

Leaning back on the cushion, Shunsui seemed to be thinking hard. "Uzume, where have I heard that one?"

Nanao covered her eyes, begging for patience , "She's a Shinto Goddess, I know you know almost all the legends so don't you dare make m-"

"Tell me her story please, I seem to have forgotten it."

She glared at his grinning face with utmost loathing. "You, sir, are very annoying." He just continued to smile at her and gestured for her to speak. "You're lying."

"No, I really am not. I can't seem to recall what made her so special. Please Nanao-chan?"

"Uzume is the goddess of mirth." She ignored his chuckle besides giving him a sharp swat. "You asked now shut up. She's known for bringing the sun goddess Amaterasu out of a depression caused by her brother. Amaterasu had crept away into a cave and refused to come out no matter who talked to her."

"Uzume came up with an idea though. She had a large bronze mirror rolled before the entrance and then began to dance on a huge drum and…. Lifted up her kimono." Nanao blushed as Shunsui began to laugh and she smacked him again.

"The gods reacted much like you. Amaterasu heard the commotion and tried to see out of the cave, but was blinded by the light reflecting off the mirror. She crawled out and rocks were dropped behind her, blocking her retreat. Surrounded by all the laughter her grief disappeared and she returned to the skies to help the fields grow again. Uzume is now remembered as a unique healer and a goddess to thank for the sun after Amaterasu."

They sat in silence until Shunsui snorted. "How like my Nanao-chan, brilliant, amazingly brilliant."

Nanao frowned, her hand itching for her fan. "I'm glad you think so sir, I find it as more of a cheater's move to trick someone." She said coldly. "So, now that I've told you the embarrassing story of my Zanpakto, will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help. I would have helped you without explanation, because you're my Nanao-chan and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

Blushing, Nanao turned away. "Don't say such stupid things."

He hugged her close, "They may be stupid, but they're true my little mirth goddess."

She elbowed him in the stomach, standing up with a cold glare. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Yes ma'am." He groaned as she stood and left.

**Hehehe, love summer, even if I haven't written a lot. Please review, thank you! Sorry for the shortness!**

**~Willow**


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sure you can try once again Nanao-chan!"

"If we keep going, I'm going to end up killing myself or you."

"I hate to say this, but you've got to push yourself until you drop."

"I wasn't aware you were being literal!"

Shunsui smiled at her apologetically, his sword raised as he came at her again, their zanpakto screeching against each other as she clumsily blocked it, fatigue making her hands loose and uncoordinated..

The private training ground was silent aside from the battle, the clumped five trees swaying in a breeze at the opposite end of a field of flowers. Nanao had expected something like this when Shunsui had mentioned he had a place, but it was still beautiful, and it was distracting her.

"Blind, Uzume." She gasped out, falling back from Shunsui and feeling the light tingle of kido on her skin as the masking formed around her. She carefully watched him glance around for any sign of her as she quickly moved to a better spot. That, at least, she had improved on; before every time she had started Shikai he had easily knocked her out of it.

Jumping at him, she landed behind him and raised her sword to hold it at his neck, hit stumbled, her zanpakto falling to her side as he turned and caught her, his hold gentle as he supported her form that was flickering into view. His smile was kind as he looked down at her. "How do feel Nanao?"

"Like I could sleep for a week sir."

"Then next time you'll feel like you can sleep for four days. Well done." His tone was proud as much as it was joking as he led her over to the shade of one of the trees. "Rest here, I'll come back with some iced tea and mochi,"

She nodded thankfully, leaning against the trunk with a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

His grin grew at the truly appreciative tone she had and nodded as she mentioned something about maybe taking a snort nap until he returned. This training was going a lot better than either of them had expected, namely he had yer ro suffer any kind of injury from her.

Waving his hand, he shunpo'd away.

* * *

She frowned, brushing away whatever was touching her face. Confused as to why her back hurt so much, no, her whole body Nanao scrunched down to try and find a more comfortable position.

"Sleeping Nanao-chan is so cute."

She stiffened at her captain's voice, her eyes almost opening until her continued. "I wonder, is she dreaming of the man who loves her? Is she dreaming of me?" She hid her shock in a composed mask of what she hoped was sleep, waiting to say if he said more, and he did. "Bet if you could hear me you'd call me a coward for telling you when you're asleep, but if I told you when you were awake you might hit me. But, I do love you Nanao."

He kissed her forehead before setting the tray next to her and poking her face, hard. "Wake up Nanao-chan, ice cream's gonna melt."

Opening her eyes, she frowned at his change, but to him it must appear like a disgruntled sleeper. Was he going to act like nothing happened? "We must return to the office and finish work for the day."

"And let all this food go to waste?" He whined.

"We'll eat in the office."

"Continue tomorrow?"

Pausing, she debated it; try and improve her powers or risk another incident? She scowled, "Yes, we have no choice."

Shunsui frowned, "You don't sound as enthusiastic as you have the last four times. Did something happen?"

She wondered if she should tell him for a moment before replying, "I guess the fatigue this is causing has finally gotten to me."

Immediately he was concerned, coming close to her. "Do you want tomorrow off? No office work or anything?"

"No sir, I need to catch on everything. But could we not practice tomorrow?" Nanao requested as he held out a hand to help her up. She took it, smiling at his nod, but half-heartedly though. "Thank you, sir."

"You need to stop calling me sir."

Her breath caught but she passed it off as nothing, glaring at the flowers with all the annoyance she was harboring towards him at the moment. "What am I supposed to call you then?" She hissed.

Grinning, he replied, "Shunsui-kun."

She hit him on the chest with her hand. "How unprofessional."

"Shunsui-san?"

"Too informal."

"Shunsui-sama?"

"Must it concern your name?"

"Yes."

Nanao frowned, "We aren't leaving until I agree hm?"

"No."

"Fine, _Shunsui-sama_." She snapped.

He nodded in a please manner, offering his arm to her, which she declined, instead flash-stepping through the flowers by herself.

* * *

Doing paperwork was relaxing for Nanao. It was so mindless an action that it allowed her a chance to think about things while doing something useful. SO, now, instead of avoiding the incident, all of her mind was focused on it and how she felt about it.

She had, of course, thought Shunsui had always been joking when he did something even slightly romantic. She knew he thought of her as a close friend, and that's all she had seen him as. Now that she had heard his statement though, her feelings required revaluation.

So, she looked up when he entered with an empty box he had been carrying files in a and stated, "You can't love me sir."

His stricken look convinced her he had never meant to confess in any manner. "Oh, you heard that?" Nervousness cloaked him, "Please tell me you believe me."

Shaken by this, she opted for an apologetic grimace. "Even if I did sir, it would never work or end well for either of us."

"Nanao-chan?" He said, confused now. "What do you mean by that?"

Breathing out, she closed her eyes. "We've already spoken about this. You, as a captain, would be viewed in a manner that might lose your position and I can not allow that. Likewise, it would the same for me, but would not bother me as much as what would happen to you. The only part that would truly tear at me would be being viewed as the reason a 'respectable man' went wrong."

She tensed at his arms closing around her shoulders. "_My_ Nanao is always thinking of someone else before herself." He whispered into her neck. "But she never listen to anyone when they disagree with her, even if it's their choice to make." His lips brushed against her skin in a gentle kiss as she pulled back.

Hands clenched, she forced him back. "Sir, stop."

"I told you to call me Shunsui."

Then his lips were caught on hers, the kiss sweet but forceful and clearly trying to make a point. She found herself leaning into him, the sensation filling every sense, one that she simply wanted to give into. That was what had her pulling back, that's what had her slapping him.

"How dare you." She shouted, feeling anger rising up in her, at him, at herself, at ethics. "I expected more of you! When a woman says no, you should heed her request!" Her voice was raising and yet she had no thought to guard his reputation now. "No wonder you go through so many women, they don't want to return to your brutish ways!"

"N-Nanao-chan."

Her fingers hit the other side of his face. "Don't call me that, you stupid man! You had better learn to keep your hands to yourself before I request to be reassigned to a different squad!" She rammed the tome from the desk into his stomach, then turned and walked out of the office, the curious stares tingling on her skin as she left to find a lace to work in peace. She didn't even bother to try and hide her spiritual pressure, instead letting it flare out in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

**So another row and maybe a pick up of action? If this follows my plan this story will be ending soon. Please review and thank you!**

**~Willow**


	18. Chapter 18

The air was heavy with the residue of spiritual pressure when Shunsui awoke early that morning. Barely wasting time on properly pulling his captain's jacket over his sleeping apparel, he flash-stepped to the thirteenth squad, which was where he sensed the disturbance. His approach was halted by the two fourth sears, Kiyone and Sentaro, tears staining both faces though the man attempted to hide them.

"Le me see Jushiro." He demanded, features strained as he imagined the worst though he tried so very hard not to. Why else would the chipper comrades look like that?

"Kiyone, Sentaro, let him by."

The familiar, commanding voice had him breathing a sigh of relief as the two sheathed their swords, moving to the side. Walking forward a few feet, he came to the small dip in the forest and saw that he had been the only one missing. Jushiro, Retsu, and Yamamoto were in a wide half circle around a body, Unohana kneeling beside a small, shaking figure.

Shunsui stared down, shock obvious before he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There are three captains present besides that of the squad. Let's make a formal report before anyone can accuse the poor girl of anything."

* * *

Nanao was sitting under one of the eighth squad's trees, her ever present book on her lap as well as the constant paperwork. A small smile of satisfaction held her features, and Shunsui felt terrible to be the bearer of bad news when she had just started to allow such features to appear again. It would be better if she heard it from him instead of from rumors in the end.

He walked over, wincing at the glare she delivered to him for bothering her. He meant to say he was sorry, "Nanao, he's dead, Jushiro this morning-"

He was cut off by her gasp, her hand flying to her mouth to his confusion. She couldn't know yet, could she? "Shunsui, I, I'm so sorry." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

She was sorry for him? That wasn't-oh god he had messed up. Rubbing a hand on his face he sat beside her. "No, Jushiro's not dead. It-"

Nanao slapped him, hard. "How dare you _suggest_ that then!" She hissed, fire burning through the tears. "What kind of sick idea is that!"

"Jushiro, me, Retsu, and Yama-jii filed a report on Kaien and Miyako Shiba's death. They died, early this morning. The child, is staying at Jushiro's until a home is found for her."

His tone was dead, finally acting on what she prized so greatly, emotional control. He had liked the Shibas, but she had been closer. Of course, the tears started to fall again, and as a good friend he held her as she cried onto his shoulder. Slowly she remembered they were in a public setting, regaining her composure was a much, no matter how much encouragement her captain was giving her to let her emotions free.

She pulled back, eyes red and glasses askew. "What happened?" Her voice was choked, but she pushed on. "They weren't on a mission, were they? No, I saw her yesterday with Amaya."

"A Hollow hid itself within a Soul Reaper, devouring his soul before moving to Miyako. It made her kill many others until Kaien was able to free her, but in that process, he killed the body it inhabited." His voice was solemn, an old pain of having to remove someone important there. "The Hollow then gained control after Kaien and attacked the Kuchiki in squad thirteen. She killed him when the Hollow hurled the body at her. It was neutralized."

Nanao stared in shock, face pale. "I, that poor girl." Resolve appeared in her eyes with a strong passion. "I'll take care of the baby. I will hear no arguments. I can be all the emotional and watchful guardian she needs."

"Nanao." He raised a hand. "I believe you. I support you."

She sighed, finding herself leaning against him. "The funeral, when?"

"Six days. Kukaku and Ganju Shiba must be informed. Rukia requested she be the one to inform them."

Nodding, she took a deep breath. "I must finish up my work sir."

Shunsui made a sound of agreement, but he didn't leave her side.

**So, so, so, so, so sorry about the long wait. I had absolutely no drive to write this chapter. The subject, put me off, I had no idea how to start and I just procrastinated. Then whoo! Suddenly I had an idea in scienve! Yes, back in school. But I hope this was okay. Please review.**

**~Willow**


End file.
